Users are consuming a variety of content through a variety of platforms. Television, movies, music, and the like are consumed daily through computers, televisions, smartphones, and a myriad of other devices. Users are presented with unprecedented selections of what content they want to consume, when they want to consume the content, and where they want to consume the content. Unfortunately, users are limited in how to consume content. Users are restricted to consuming content at a predefined “normal” playback speed that may not be to the user's liking or within the user's time constraints. While manipulating playback speed with “fast forward” and “rewind” functions is known, users have no control over just how fast or slow playback occurs. Similarly, users are unable to dynamically adjust playback speeds for different types of content or segments within content. The present disclosure identifies and addresses a need for a system to enable users to enjoyably consume content at an automatically and dynamically adjusted speed (e.g., faster or slower than normal playback speed) without constant manipulation of “fast forward” or “rewind” functions.